Inuyasha's Divided Heart
by Animegod 197
Summary: Kagome enters a singing competition. Inuyasha decides to attend. Kagome is gone for three days to practice. In the meantime, Inuyasha must deal with his feelings for both Kagome and a certain undead priestess.
1. Kagome's Announcement

Animegod 197 again. This is my second multi-chapter story and my first one involving Inuyasha. This is sort of song-ficish if you read the summary. I was inspired to write this after listening to a song off an album that I just bought today. I'm not gonna tell the song or album because if I did, it would spoil the story. Review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome's Announcement

Inuyasha sat perched in his usual spot by the well waiting for a certain someone who had run late again.

"What the hell could she be doing over there?" he muttered to himself. "She said she'd be back in two days and it's been three! Looks like I'm gonna have to get her myself."

Just as Inuyasha was about to jump into the well, he saw a streak of yellow and a few seconds later, a familiar backpack emerged from the well followed shortly after by a exhausted looking girl.

"A little help, Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha glared at her and jumped down in front of her. "Why should I Kagome? You didn't keep your promise."

A look of guilt flashed across Kagome's face as she hefted herself out of the well. After catching her breath, she looked up and Inuyasha was almost nose to nose with her, looking quite annoyed.

"I'm waiting for an explanation Kagome."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I've been going to after-school practice for the past couple days and I was so busy that I forgot."

It was that damn school again! He should've known. It was bad enough that she went there eight hours a day, which she was forced to do by 'law', whatever that was, but now she was being held up after school too?

"Practice? For what?" he asked.

"I entered a local singing competition and I've been going to the choir teacher to practice."

"Singing competition? Why would you wanna do that?"

"Well, I've never been all that comfortable with my singing voice so I went to the choir teacher for some advice. She heard me sing and said I had a lot of potential so she urged to me to enter. I've been practicing so I can fine-tune my voice."

Inuyasha was even more confused now. He thought that the only voice you had was the one you talk in and besides that, he didn't understand why Kagome (or the damn teacher for that matter) wanted to change her voice. He thought it sounded fine.

"Your voice is fine the way it is and anyway, your competition is gonna have to wait. Finding Naraku is far more important than some stupid song fest."

Kagome was a little taken aback. She could've sworn that Inuyasha had almost given her a compliment. But of course, Naraku's death was more important to him.

"Look, the competition is in three days and I'm gonna have to go back to my time to practice, so you'll just have to wait."

"Are you stupid? He gets stronger every day and we can't afford to wait!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the hanyou. She wasn't gonna let him bully her into staying this time. "First of all, no, I am not stupid and second of all, you, Miroku and Sango can search for Naraku without me. You are all better fighters than me anyway." _That way you won't have to be burdened with protecting me._

"What are you talking about? You're a good fighter. Hell, your arrows have done things even my Tetsusaiga couldn't do."

"Your sword has gotten stronger than my arrows and you know it. Besides, I'm going to practice whether you like it or not. This is important to me just like killing Naraku is important to you. Besides, I'm not gonna be gone the whole day, only an hour and a half."

_You're important to me too, Kagome. _After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha sighed and Kagome smiled, knowing he had given in.

"Three days and that's it. Also, on the day that this thing is gonna be, I'm coming to see you. If you're going to be wasting three days on this crap, I deserve to see what it's all about."

"Fine, though I wish you wanted to go just to see me, not as a way to spite me."

Inuyasha just glared and walked off toward the village. Truth be told, he was also going because he really did want to hear her sing, but there was no way he was going to let her know. Once he got to the village, he walked he saw Shippo and Kirara playing outside Kaede's hut and then went in to find Miroku and Sango.

"Did Lady Kagome return Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah she's on her way. Though I should tell you she'll be gone for the next three days to practice for some singing competition."

"Three days? She just got back," Sango said.

"She says she won't be gone for the whole day, only for an hour or so."

"Oh well, I suppose we can wait until she gets back before we continue searching for Naraku," Miroku said.

"That's fine, but don't you think we should get some details from Kagome first?" Sango asked.

"I'll be happy to tell you everything," she said coming into the hut. "I entered a singing competition and I'll be going back to my time for practice sessions for the next three days, but only for an hour and a half."

"Well, we're glad for you. Do you think we can come see you perform?" Sango asked.

"Sure, if you can find a way to get through the well."

"Kagome, when you get back from your time, you come to me, understand?" Inuyasha said.

"I got it Inuyasha."

"Good." _Because I'm not gonna have you gone away from me for any longer when I can't protect you _


	2. Day One

Day One

Inuyasha surveyed the hut to ensure that all its occupants were alright. He lingered on Kagome's slumbering figure before turning his head to the side. He was still uneasy about Kagome leaving for three days even if it was only for a short time. There were still a lot of things about her time he didn't understand and to him; it was dangerous because if she was confronted with danger, he might not know how to deal with it.

_I made a promise to protect her, but I can't do that if she's not here._

In the back of his mind, he knew that he had made the same promise to someone else and he couldn't break one for another, could he?

_Damn Ursuae for bringing Kikyou back to life and creating all this confusion!_

Looking out the window, Inuyasha could see that the sun had almost fully risen. He decided to let everyone sleep in a little longer since they wouldn't be searching for Naraku until later in the day. He walked outside and found a nearby tree to sit in.

He never did like it when Kagome left, not just because he couldn't protect her, but also because he always felt incomplete whenever she wasn't around. Of course, he knew that she had another life in her time and that it wasn't really fair to make her choose between her time and his. She had people on the other side that loved her and cared about her and he couldn't ask her to leave that behind for him. But that didn't stop the immense ache he felt in his heart whenever they were separated.

"Inuyasha?" a voice said.

Inuyasha glanced down to see Kagome giving him an inquisitive look.

"Are you going off to meet that choir teacher?" he asked, unable to keep a small amount of bitterness out of his tone.

"What? No, not this early. I just got up."

"Why not? You seem to love ditching us for your time, so why not get there as fast as possible?"

Though the comment was false and completely unwarranted, Inuyasha knew of no other way to make her understand how much he hated her leaving. He also knew that it would most likely invoke a wrath-filled response from the girl, which he was prepared for, or so he thought.

As expected, Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Ditching you!? Inuyasha, in case you've forgotten AGAIN, I do have another life apart from the Feudal Era and I am under no obligation to stay here if I don't wish to. The only ties I have here are to the jewel and even that's going to be severed soon. When it comes right down to it, I have no reason to be here any longer. So don't EVER try to make me feel guilty about going to my HOME when I never wanted to come here in the first place!"

As her words sunk in, Inuyasha's expression turned from apathetic was completely shocked. He had been expecting an explosion, but never the stinging comments she had just hurled his way.

"You know what Inuyasha? Since you seem to be so dead set on getting rid of me, I think I will go home right now. And I won't be coming back until practice is over. I do hope you enjoy your alone time."

With that, Kagome stomped off toward the hut and once there, picked up her backpack. All the commotion had woken up the others.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Home, where I belong. If you want a reason why, ask the mutt with a loose mouth!" She turned around and walked out.

Sango and Miroku exchanged shocked glances. They had never heard Kagome call Inuyasha a mutt before and they knew that it was of his least favorite names.

"What happened out there?" Sango asked Miroku.

"My guess is that Inuyasha and Kagome got into a heated argument, Inuyasha said something stupid, and Kagome called him some vulgar name and then stomped off. That's usually how it goes, although she usually sits him before storming off."

Just as the monk had finished his sentence, they heard a series of loud 'sits' coming from Kagome and a loud thud moments later.

"Okay, that confirms it," Sango said.

"I suppose we should ask Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Do you really think Inuyasha will tell us the truth?" she asked, picking up the Hiraikotsu.

"If we have to take more drastic measures, then so be it."

Miroku and Sango walked outside to see Inuyasha staring in the direction where Kagome walked off.

"Inuyasha, what did you say to Kagome?" Miroku asked him.

"I asked if she was going to her singing practice," he said simply.

"Judging from Kagome's disposition when she stormed into the hut, you said more than that," Sango said, her eyes narrowed at the hanyou.

Seeing his friends' expressions, Inuyasha pondered his options. On the one hand, he could say nothing further and most likely incur the wrath of Sango's Hiraikotsu as she was the more volatile of the pair. On the other hand, he could tell the truth and possibly be spared any physical harm, or face the wrath of both of them depending on their reaction to the news. He decided to take his chances.

"Well, I kinda goaded her into leaving. I said that she loves to ditch us."

"Ditch us? Inuyasha, you know as well as we do that Kagome cares for all of us and that she has another life in her time," Sango said.

Inuyasha lowered his head before he spoke again. "That's what she said. She also said that because the jewel was basically complete, her task here is nearly finished and that she never wanted to come here to begin with."

As Inuyasha had experienced previously, Miroku and Sango felt total disbelief at what they had just heard. He made it sound like Kagome felt that her life in the Feudal Era was just a job to her.

Miroku regained his composure first and said, "Kagome wouldn't say something like that unless she was pushed. You probably tried to guilt her into staying here and that's what got her angry."

When Inuyasha didn't speak, Sango stomped up to him. "That's it? Kagome said she didn't wanna be here because you couldn't let go of your childish insecurities!?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango and glared, though not with near as much ferocity as she was looking at him. "Are you saying you don't want her here?"

"No! I don't like it when she leaves and neither do Miroku or Shippo, but unlike you, we have enough sense to realize that she can't sever her ties with the future since that's where she CAME FROM! Do you know why she left Inuyasha? Because what you said about her ditching us made her feel like she wasn't wanted here! How stupid can you be? She might never come back now! You are such a thick-headed JACKASS-"

While Sango was on her tirade, Inuyasha was slowly backing away from her until he was up against the tree he had fell from not too long ago. Sango looked ready to clobber him and had her hand on the Hiraikotsu to do just that. His only salvation was Miroku, who was able to calm her down enough to where she wouldn't try to kill him.

Sango turned back to Inuyasha, still looking very angry. "Inuyasha, if you don't fix this, I will personally kick your ass so hard, it'll feel like you got 'sat' a thousand times!"

The two walked back into the hut and Inuyasha looked back at the direction Kagome had left. He figured that it was too late to go after her as she was probably already in her time and he didn't want to make her any angrier by showing up unannounced, so he settled for going back up into the tree and trying to sort out the whole mess.

* * *

Kagome had just walked into the family kitchen and her mother looked up, surprised but delighted to see her daughter.

"Hello Kagome. Why are you back so early?"

"It's a long story. I'm almost late for school, so can you drive me?" she asked.

"Of course dear."

Once Kagome got to school, her friends walked up to her and asked her if she had recovered from some stupid disease her grandfather had made up.

"I'm fine guys. We need to get to class."

Kagome spent the first half of the school day concentrating on her work so she wouldn't be concentrating on a certain insensitive half dog demon. When the bell for lunch rang, she sat with her friends, ready for a barrage of questions.

The first such question caught her by surprise.

"Kagome, you look kinda mad. Is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"It's nothing big. My boyfriend and I had an argument, that's all."

"What about this time?" Ayumi asked.

"The usual. He's being possessive and wanted me with him all morning. He even had the audacity to accuse me of ditching him all the time, just because I have other responsibilities that don't pertain to him."

"Kagome, why don't you ditch him? He doesn't treat you like you should be treated," Eri said.

"He's always remorseful, even if he doesn't show it. Besides, I have other friends over where he lives and I can't abandon them because he's insecure."

"Doesn't it make more sense to have someone who's sensitive, kind, and generous?" Eri asked.

"Inuyasha can be all that and more, it's just that he likes to put up a tough front. Though I will say this; when I go back, he'd better be ready to apologize."

"Good."

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the position of the sun and figured Kagome had been gone for about nine hours. He hated waiting, but he didn't have a choice. He had gone down to the well and jumped into his usual perch. Sango had threatened to crack his head open with the Hiraikotsu if he didn't apologize when Kagome came back.

The only problem was that apologies were not by any means his strong suit. Anytime he tried to apologize, he always ended making the situation worse. Still, he knew he had to make Kagome understand that she was wanted in the Feudal Era, that he needed her there.

_I've gotta stop hurting her or she might actually leave for good. I don't care how hard it is. I'm gonna apologize when she gets back._

A few minutes later, Kagome did come through the well and upon seeing Inuyasha, put her hands on her hips and gave him an annoyed stare. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and walked over to her. He took a breath to prepare himself.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think that you aren't wanted here. We all care about you and we want you with us."

Kagome's expression was one of surprise for a moment. She hadn't been expecting him to just come out and say "I'm sorry." She smiled at the hanyou after a few moments.

"Thank you Inuyasha. When I said I didn't want to come here in the first place, it was because, at the time, it was such a drastic change. But this time has become like a second home to me and you and the others have become like a second family."

Inuyasha sighed in relief and then smiled. "I'm glad."

"Finally. Good job Inuyasha," a voice said.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned and saw Sango walkout from behind a bush, smiling.

"Sango! Do you always have to spy on us!?" Kagome shouted.

"No. But I did threaten to beat the hell out of Inuyasha if he didn't apologize, so I had to make sure."

"Oh. Well, thanks for looking out for me."

"You're welcome." Sango smirked at Inuyasha before she walked off toward the village.

Once she was out of sight, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and stretched out his hand. "Walk with me?" he asked smiling shyly.

She beamed at him. "Of course, Inuyasha." Taking his hand, the two walked down the path to the village.


	3. Day Two

Hello again! Well, the third chapter is finally up! I had this finished for a little while, but I was visiting family out of town and they didn't have Internet. Anyway, there's a couple things I want to tell you before you read. The song lyrics you will see are not the lyrics Kagome will be singing in the final chapter. The real song will be revealed in the last chapter. Second, there is a battle scene here. The reason I say this is because I'm not that good at writing action scenes so review and tell me where I could improve. Thanks everyone for the reviews thus far. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Here I Am" by Leona Lewis.

* * *

Day Two

It was the early morning and everyone was busy with their own tasks. Kagome was organizing her backpack, Miroku was with Kaede collecting herbs, Shippo was playing with Kirara as per usual and Sango was polishing the Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha had gone for a walk in the forest.

"It's actually kind of boring just sitting here," Kagome said.

"I suppose so, but it is good to be able to rest. Your singing contest has actually been a benefit for us too," Sango said laughing.

"Speaking of the contest, I think I've chosen the song I'm going to sing."

"That's great Kagome. Care to give me a sample?" Sango asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. It's early in the morning and my voice isn't in top form."

"Oh come on Kagome, I'm sure your voice sounds fine."

"Alright." Kagome took a few preparatory breaths and then began to sing.

_This is a crazy world  
__These can be lonely days  
__It's hard to know who's on your side  
__Most of the time…_

_Who can you really trust?  
__Who do you really know?  
__Is there anybody out there  
__Who can make you feel less alone?  
__Sometimes you just can't make it on your own_

_If you need a place where you can run  
__If you need a shoulder to cry on  
__Well, I'll always be your friend  
__When you need some shelter from the rain  
__When you need a healer for your pain  
__I will be there time and time again,  
__When you need someone to love you, here I am_

"Wow. You have a very mature singing voice, yet sweet at the same time," Sango said.

"Yeah, you sounded really good," Shippo said.

"Thanks guys," she said blushing.

"Who sounded really good?"

Sango, Kagome and Shippo turned to see Inuyasha come up to them.

"Kagome. She just sang a little of the song she plans to use at the competition," Sango said.

"Oh," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. Sango and Shippo could hear a trace of disappointment in his voice, however.

"It's okay Inuyasha. You can hear it tomorrow at the competition," Kagome said smiling at him.

"Speaking of, Inuyasha, can you help me, Miroku and Shippo find a way to get to Kagome's time so we can see her perform?" Sango asked.

"I don't know why you're coming to me, but alright."

"When are you going for practice Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Not for several hours, Shippo."

"In that case, why don't we shave off a couple hours in the hot springs?" Sango suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

"Take your weapons just in case, you two," Inuyasha said.

"Alright Inuyasha," Kagome said.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were thirty minutes into their bath and Kagome decided to break the silence with a question.

"Sango, I know Inuyasha can be single-minded, but do you think he really cares about the life I live in my time? He always shrugs off anything that isn't about Naraku or the jewel."

"Inuyasha can be insensitive at times, but believe me, your time is very important to him, due largely to the fact that he's the only one of us that can go through the well."

"Well, he has expressed some interest in the workings of the modern age. Maybe you're right."

Sango giggled. "Kagome, the reason he's expressed interest is because you're involved. If it weren't for you, he probably wouldn't bother."

"Sango, you know about my feelings for Inuyasha. I said that I would stay by his side no matter what, but this whole thing with Kikyou sometimes makes me question whether I made the right choice." Kagome wiped her eyes, as tears had begun to build up. "It hurts. I know I can never replace Kikyou, but there are times when I feel like I have no place in his heart at all."

"Oh Kagome." Sango enveloped her friend in a hug and Kagome let out a single strangled sob. As the two embraced, Sango had only one thought. _Inuyasha, you'd better do the right thing and do it soon or else you'll end up losing her._

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting back at Kaede's hut and his facial expression was in a pout. It wasn't because Kagome and Sango had been at the hot spring too long. In fact, they had only been gone for an hour. It was the fact that they went there so often. He knew from what Miroku told him that the girls used the springs as a place to confide in each other and what bothered him was that Kagome couldn't or wouldn't confide in him about her problems.

_I know I'm not the most empathetic person, but I want her to be able to trust me to listen when she needs it._

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked out the window to see Miroku and Kaede walking toward the hut. "Hello Inuyasha," Miroku greeted. "Where are Kagome and Sango?"

"Down at the hot springs," he answered. Seeing the mischievous grin that formed on the monk's face, Inuyasha glared. "Don't even think about taking a peek at them."

Miroku put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Of course not Inuyasha," he said.

"Inuyasha, there is something I must tell ye," Kaede said with a grave undertone.

"What is it old woman?"

"I saw Kikyou at the Sacred Tree. She said that she wished to speak to ye regarding the whereabouts of Naraku. Though whether the information she holds has any truth to it, I don't know."

_Kikyou…If she has information about Naraku, it's worth checking out, but what about Kagome?_

Seeing Inuyasha's conflicted expression, Kaede looked at the hanyou sympathetically. "Inuyasha, it is imperative that we find Naraku so that he may be vanquished once and for all. For that reason alone, ye should see her. However, I will say this. Kikyou no longer belongs in the world of the living. You and I know it and she knows it as well. She needs to understand that she cannot continue to roam this world. She must be free, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. "I know, but how can I free her?" he asked.

Her expression turned serious. "Inuyasha, I believe ye know the answer to that question. In order for Kikyou to be truly free, she must be put to rest."

_Put to rest? She means…_

Inuyasha's face paled and his eyes widened. "Kaede, I-I can't. Do you know what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes, Inuyasha and I also know that Kikyou will not go willingly to the afterlife. Her hatred towards Naraku and her bitterness towards ye and Kagome will not allow her to rest. Inuyasha, I'm not asking you to make a decision now, but ye know that this is the only way to free her soul. If ye truly want her to be set free, this is the kindest thing you can do."

_I have to…kill Kikyou? I promised to avenge her death, not cause it! But Kaede's right, this is the only way for her to be at peace. Then I would be able to move on and allow Kagome in my heart completely. I can't do it while Naraku is still alive though. Once he's gone, I'll have repaid my debt._

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Inuyasha ran out of the hut and toward the forest.

Miroku came over to Kaede, having heard the conversation. "When do you think he'll end this back-and-forth between Kagome and Kikyou?"

"Ye must understand that Inuyasha still feels he owes a debt to my late sister. However, I do agree that he needs to make a choice soon, lest he lose another woman he cares for."

* * *

It didn't take Inuyasha long to reach the Sacred Tree and when he got there, he saw Kikyou sitting under the tree, as serene and beautiful as when she was alive.

"Kikyou…" he whispered. Inuyasha always felt a heavy sadness when he said her name. He felt so bad for her situation and guilty because it was at least partially his fault.

Kikyou looked up and smiled though there was little warmth behind it. "Inuyasha, I'm glad you came," she said.

"Kikyou, what do you know about Naraku?" he asked, his tone suddenly serious.

She sighed. "Naraku seeks to use the mystical properties of this forest to enhance his own demonic power. He is deep in the forest at a small secluded shine. You must go there and stop him before he absorbs the energy from the shrine."

"Alright, I understand. Will you come with me?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't. I've exhausted a lot of energy and need to rest. My soul collectors will be here so my strength will return gradually."

"Okay. I'll find him, don't worry."

* * *

Kagome and Sango were just finishing up their bath when both stopped in their tracks and looked toward the bushes.

"Kagome, do you sense it?" Sango asked.

"Yes, it's a strong demonic aura and a familiar one at that."

Quickly putting on their clothes, Sango grabbed the Hiraikotsu and Kagome got her bow and quiver. Suddenly, a giant white blade shot out of the bushes. Sango blocked it with her boomerang.

"Well, what do we have here?" a female voice said. Out stepped Kagura with a wicked smile on her face.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Kagome demanded.

"I thought that would be obvious. I was sent to end both your lives, and with just the two of you, that shouldn't be very difficult. Dance of Blades!"

"Kagome, get behind me!" The Hiraikotsu blocked Kagura's attack. "You can't kill us that easily! Hiraikotsu!"

The giant bone spun rapidly towards Kagura, but she only smirked. "What a fool!" With one wave of her fan, Kagura created a wall of wind in front of her that deflected the Hiraikotsu. It circled around and Sango managed to catch it. "Apparently, you didn't learn your lesson the last time we met at Mt. Hakurei."

_Damn! With her control over wind, my Hiraikotsu won't be able to connect!_

Kagome stood beside Sango and gave Kagura an angry glare. "You won't be able to stop my arrows that easily! Take this!" Kagome nocked an arrow and let it fly. The arrow purified Kagura's wind, but she managed to avoid being hit.

"You've been a nuisance long enough! Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura waved her fan and a large tornado sped towards Kagome. She shot another arrow into the cyclone and a pink light shone so bright that the three had to cover their eyes. When the light faded, Kagura's attack had dissipated and Kagome's arrow was on the ground.

"Sango, now!"

"Right! Hiraikotsu!"

"Not so fast! Dance of the Dragon!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome shouted.

She shot an arrow at Kagura's head. Kagura evaded the arrow again but didn't have time to create a defense against Sango's boomerang so she was hit directly. The Hiraikotsu continued to spin and eventually cut right through Kagura. Sango caught the boomerang as it returned to her and the two girls stared shocked at Kagura's body.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about her anymore," Kagome said.

"What a pathetic woman. I should've known that she couldn't dispose of someone that even I had trouble with. Fortunately, that mistake is easily rectified."

A cloud of miasma had begun to spread throughout the clearing and soon Kagome and Sango were trapped. Kagura's body was dissolving. Sango took out a mask and gave it to Kagome while she covered her mouth. Naraku appeared out of the miasma and laughed.

"You are a thorn in my side," he said looking at Kagome. "So you will die first!" Spikes jutted out toward Kagome like vines.

_Not if I can help it! _Sango threw her weapon and cut the appendages before they could reach Kagome, but the miasma was starting to take its toll.

Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku's chest, aiming at his heart (where it would've been), but Naraku put up a barrier and her arrow couldn't break through. Sango collapsed from inhaling the miasma, and Naraku laughed.

"No one is left to protect you now." Tentacles shot out and wrapped around Kagome. Naraku brought her close and smiled wickedly. "Inuyasha won't come for you. He's entangled in Kikyou's web."

_Inuyasha's with Kikyou? I should've known. She'll always come first in Inuyasha's heart._

Naraku raised a tentacle to Kagome's neck intending to end her life. Kagome did the only thing she could think of. "INUYASHA!"

* * *

Inuyasha had been searching for this shrine for over half an hour and he didn't sense any demonic aura. He was beginning to think that there was no shrine.

_Why would Kikyou lie to me about Naraku? She wants him dead just as much as I do._

In the back of his mind, Inuyasha knew there were others that she wanted dead too. _Like Kagome…_

Something clicked in his brain just then. It was a trap! Kikyou had lured him out here so that he would be away from the others. Then he heard something that confirmed his unspoken fear. Kagome's scream.

_Kagome's in danger! Damn it! _He ran in the direction he heard the scream. _I'm such an idiot! Hold on Kagome! I'll be there as fast as I can!_

* * *

Naraku was about to impale Kagome when two sutras broke through the miasma and burned through Naraku's tentacles and Miroku came through the trees. He picked up Kagome and jumped away from Naraku.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, but Sango's unconscious. The miasma was too much for her."

"I'll use my barrier to protect us from the miasma." He closed his eyes, and a blue dome surrounded the three of them.

"That barrier won't protect you forever. All I have to do is wait for you to tire, and then break the barrier. It's just a matter of time."

_He's right. Let's just hope that it holds out long enough for Inuyasha to get here._

* * *

Inuyasha burst into the village sniffing around for any sign of Kagome's scent. He didn't pick up her scent, but he did pick up something just as significant. Naraku's scent and it was in the direction of the hot springs!

"Damn it to hell! Naraku found Sango and Kagome! I've gotta hurry!"

He darted into the forest toward the hot springs. He hoped that Sango had been able to protect Kagome. Miroku wasn't in the village, so Inuyasha assumed that he had sensed Naraku's aura and was already there.

_I was supposed to protect her and instead I abandon her! Kikyou and Naraku were working together to try and get rid of Kagome. I can't believe Kikyou has that much hatred in her heart. Kagome…please forgive me. Please be safe._

* * *

Miroku was visibly strained from holding up the barrier and Naraku smirked.

"I think that this would be the perfect time to shatter that pitiful defense and end your miserable lives."

Several tentacles sped toward the barrier and converged. Miroku braced himself and when the attack hit, the barrier held but it was clear that it wouldn't hold for very much longer.

Kagome looked worriedly at Miroku. _Miroku can't keep this up much longer. Inuyasha, where are you?_

Naraku retracted his tentacles, but the smirk hadn't left his face. He knew it would only take one more strike to destroy the barrier and leave the group defenseless. He raised his hand and one gigantic tentacle shot out and struck the barrier. Miroku couldn't hold up the barrier any longer and it came down.

Seeing the barrier shattered, Kagome's expression turned from fearful to one of sad acceptance. _I guess Inuyasha's not coming. I can't believe we're going to die here._

Just as Naraku was getting ready to deliver the final blow, a very familiar voice cut through the air. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

Dozens of shards of crystal shot through the miasma and cut right through Naraku's barrier skewering him. Inuyasha burst through and gave Naraku a death glare.

"This time, you're gonna die!"

The miasma began to fade and Miroku and Kagome stood up.

"Now Miroku, let's end this!" Kagome said.

"Right!"

Kagome shot a sacred arrow and Miroku used his sutras. In an instant, Naraku's arms were gone. Inuyasha used the Wind Scar, cutting off the majority of his torso.

"Kagome, come to me," Inuyasha said. She nodded and went over to him. "I'll use the Backlash Wave and combine it with your sacred arrow. Aim for the orb in his chest, I think that's where his power is centered."

"Alright Inuyasha," she said rather stoically.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, noticing her odd tone, but shook it off and turned his attention back to Naraku. "Backlash Wave!"

A vortex of demonic energy sped toward Naraku and Kagome shot an arrow into it soon afterwards. Naraku's expression was one of utter shock. When the combined attack struck Naraku, a colossal explosion resulted and when the smoke cleared, the clearing was completely destroyed and Naraku was no more.

"Is it really over?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"There's only one way to find out. Miroku, look at your hand," Inuyasha said.

Miroku did so and when he found no Wind Tunnel, he eyes widened for a few moments, but he sighed in relief. "It's gone. Naraku's really dead."

"Miroku, take Sango back to the village. Kagome and I will get the jewel."

He nodded and picked Sango up. Once they were gone, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Why do you ask?"

"When we were fighting Naraku, you seemed apathetic. Aren't you glad he's gone?"

"Of course I'm glad! We've been on this journey for so long, I'm glad it's all over. Now come on, let's get the jewel and get out of here."

She went over to the crater where Naraku stood only moments ago. Seeing the black orb, Kagome picked it up, pressed it in her hand and it was purified.

"Kagome, there's something else you're not telling me."

She turned to him with her face set in a stern frown. "Where were you while Sango and I were at the hot spring?"

He startled at the question. "I was back at Kaede's hut," he said.

Kagome sensed the uncertainly of his statement and narrowed her eyes. "You're lying. You may've been there at the start, but at some point, you left. While Sango and I were fighting Naraku, he told me that you were with Kikyou."

Inuyasha hung his head, a clear indicator that he was guilty. "So you know."

"Yes, I know! Inuyasha, I don't care that you were with Kikyou because she's first in your heart, but you don't have to lie about it. You made a promise to protect her, which I respect, but you also made a promise to protect me and you can't keep straddling the fence! I was almost killed and you weren't there. You can't have it both ways, Inuyasha! I can't take it anymore!"

Kagome turned away from him and began to walk away. Before she was out of sight, she turned back to him. "I made a promise to stand by you throughout this journey Inuyasha, and I kept it. Now the journey is over and I no longer have any reason to stay here. I'm sorry for putting you in this position, but you have to choose. If you choose me, I will be faithful and stay here with you, but should you choose Kikyou, I will leave, seal the well, and continue my life in the modern era."

Inuyasha stood speechless as she walked off. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_She really is fed up with me. I've hurt her too much. Kagome, you're first in my heart. I want you to stay. That's it. I will put Kikyou to rest tomorrow and put an end to this. I…I can't lose Kagome. I can't lose another woman I love._

* * *

Kagome walked into the hut and surveyed the scene. Sango was on a futon, still unconscious. Miroku was by her side and Kaede was preparing what she assumed was a healing potion.

"Kaede, here's the jewel. I'd like to delay making a wish until after I finish the competition and things have quieted down. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course child. However, we cannot delay the wish long as demons will undoubtedly come after it."

"I understand." She turned to Miroku. "Miroku, if Inuyasha asks where I am, tell him that I've gone back to my time to practice."

As she walked out of the hut, Miroku sighed. "It seems that Inuyasha made yet another blunder. Apparently, Kagome knows of his encounter with Kikyou."

A few minutes later, Inuyasha entered the hut. His head was hung and he didn't speak. He simply dropped to the floor.

"Forgive me if this seems intrusive Inuyasha, but what exactly did Kagome say to you?" Miroku asked.

"She said that since the quest for Naraku and the jewel was over, she doesn't have a reason to be here anymore and that I needed to make a choice."

"It's about time. We've been telling you that for who knows how long. So Inuyasha, what did Kagome say she would do if you chose Kikyou?"

"She said that she would seal the well and never come back." His voice was beginning to crack.

"Well, I can't say I blame her. You've been dragging her around enough and it's time you resolved the situation once and for all."

* * *

Kagome was now in the choir room, trying to sing the chorus of her song, but there was no energy in it.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" the teacher asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Kagome, sometimes emotions affect us physically. What you feel can affect every part of you, including your voice and right now your voice sounds strangled, like there's a heavy weight crushing it. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Kagome gave a heavy sigh. "It's this boy I know. I've fallen in love with him, but he still has feelings for his old girlfriend. Every time I think he might have feelings for me, he turns around and starts talking about how he can't let go of her and that we can't be together. He says he cares for me, but I want more than that and all I end up getting from him is more pain. I can't deal with it anymore."

"Well, obviously, you need to let out these feelings somehow, so how about doing it in song? Maybe you should change the song to sing at the competition. The one you have now is very soft and the subject is one of comfort and love. That's not how you're feeling right now, so pick a song that reflects how you feel inside."

"That sounds like a good idea, and I think I know just the one."


	4. Day Three

Hello everyone! I finally finished this story! Here is the next to last chapter. I hope you like it. Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs used in this chapter.

* * *

Day Three

The sun was just beginning to rise and Inuyasha was sitting by the well. He had been there all night waiting for Kagome to come back, but she never did. She had probably decided to stay in her time and cool off.

_I've really done it this time. Kagome's going to leave once the wish is made and I'll never see her again._

He didn't know if Shippo and Sango had been told the situation, but he had assumed the answer was no because Sango hadn't come for his head yet. He had been contemplating going to get Kagome, but he thought it would only exacerbate the problem. Still, if he didn't do something, he was going to lose her regardless.

_Naraku is dead now, so I have no choice but to kill Kikyou. I've avenged her death and now she needs to be put to rest. It's going to be hard, but Kikyou will finally be free afterwards and I refuse to lose Kagome!_

Inuyasha got up and turned to see Sango and Shippo walking toward him. Kirara was on Sango's shoulder. Looking at their faces, he didn't see any reason to be afraid as they didn't look angry, but he was still on guard.

"Hey guys," he said nervously.

"You can relax Inuyasha, we're not going to attack you, although the thought did cross my mind," Sango said narrowing her eyes.

"But we do want to tell you that you need to go and talk to Kagome instead of waiting for her to come to you," Shippo said.

"She's just gonna tell me to leave her alone. She won't listen," Inuyasha said.

"Then explain the situation to her and for kami's sake, tell her how you feel before she leaves forever," Sango said.

"I know I need to, but I can't yet. There's something I have to take care of first."

"What could be so important that you need to delay making things right with Kagome?"

"I have to…kill Kikyou."

The two gasped in surprise. "Why do you need to kill her?" Shippo asked.

"Kaede said that it was the only way for her soul to be free. Besides, as long as she's around, I can't move on."

"You're not just doing this for yourself, are you?" Sango asked.

"No," he answered simply.

"Well, do whatever you think is right Inuyasha."

"Thank you both."

"There's just one problem. Where are you going to find her?" Shippo asked.

The hanyou sighed. "Good question."

"And I think I just found your answer," Sango said pointing toward the village. Soul stealers were heading to Kaede's hut.

"Why would Kikyou be in the village?" Shippo asked.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Only one reason." She turned to Shippo and Inuyasha. "Come on! We've gotta get there fast!"

They nodded. Inuyasha raced off and Sango and Shippo got on Kirara and followed. Upon arriving, they saw Kikyou surrounded by her soul collectors with the jewel in hand.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Kikyou saw the weapon coming at her and closed her eyes. A transparent wall appeared and blocked it. The boomerang ricocheted and returned to Sango.

"Kikyou, what do you want with the jewel?" Sango demanded.

"I'm simply here to take what is rightfully mine. I was the original guardian of the Sacred Jewel before the girl game along."

"We spent over three years gathering all those shards and putting the jewel back together and I'm not allowing you to take it!" Inuyasha said glaring at the priestess. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and the Tetsusaiga glowed red.

"Now, Wind Scar!" The energy attack rushed at Kikyou and shattered her barrier. However, before she was completely enveloped, her soul collectors levitated her to safety. In her surprise, she dropped the jewel. Inuyasha dashed and picked up the small sphere.

"Sango, here!" He threw the jewel toward her and she caught it. "Take it inside. I'll deal with Kikyou."

"Right."

"Well Inuyasha, if you intend to take this away from me too, then why don't we settle this once and for all?"

"My thoughts exactly, but not here. Let's go into the forest. That way it'll be one on one."

"Fine."

* * *

Standing on opposite sides of a clearing, Inuyasha looked at Kikyou with determination while Kikyou gave him a look of malice.

"Do you intend to kill me, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"…Yes," he said with conviction.

"Why the sudden change of heart? You swore to protect me not long ago."

"I also swore to avenge your death. Naraku is dead so my promise is fulfilled. There's no longer a need to protect you."

"Yes, and now that Naraku is out of the way, there's no longer a need for you to be alive!" Kikyou drew her bow and aimed an arrow at Inuyasha's heart. "Your life belongs to me!" She let the arrow fly.

Inuyasha leaped up and landed behind Kikyou. Before she could make a move, he grabbed her bow. "Iron Reaver!" His claws slashed the bow into pieces.

"Sorry Kikyou, but I've realized a couple things since you've been resurrected. You're not the same woman I loved 50 years ago. You're nothing but an artificial body whose soul is filled with hatred. I've also realized that my life is my own and I chose to live it the best I can, whether you like it or not!"

"You will come to Hell with me!" she shouted furiously.

She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and focused her spiritual power. Inuyasha felt a painful shock throughout his body. She released her grip a few seconds later and Inuyasha was sent flying back. Kikyou walked up to him with a look of absolute hatred in her eyes.

"Now you will die Inuyasha," she said coldly.

"Not yet." Inuyasha smirked and slashed his left arm.

Kikyou looked at the hanyou in surprise. "So you would rather die by your own hand than mine?"

The smirk never left Inuyasha's face. "I don't intend to die today." He dug into the cut and once his claws were saturated in blood, he turned to Kikyou and shouted, "Blades of Blood!"

Red blades cut through a shocked Kikyou and spilled her blood. Inuyasha rose and looked at Kikyou apologetically. He took his Tetsusaiga and transformed it.

"I'll do this quickly so you won't suffer," he said softly.

"You dare to patronize me? You're the one who will suffer Inuyasha!"

She thrust out her right hand and fired a pink blast of energy, knocking Inuyasha to the ground. She was about to blast him again, but he leaped away and into a tree.

_Alright, I'm ending this right now! _Inuyasha readied his sword. "Wind Scar!"

The attack curved down and headed straight for the priestess. Kikyou simply closed her eyes and a blue dome surrounded her. The Wind Scar passed right over the dome and dissipated.

_Guess I'll have to use the Red Tetsusaiga again._

However, he noticed something just before unleashing another Wind Scar. Kikyou's barrier had come down and she was on her knees apparently drained from expelling so much energy.

"Now's my chance! Wind Scar!"

This time, the Wind Scar connected and engulfed Kikyou. For a few moments, all Inuyasha could see was the Wind Scar. When the attack was finally finished, all that was left of Kikyou were ashes, just like before she was resurrected. Inuyasha jumped down and walked over to her remains.

"Well Kikyou, you can finally be at peace."

_Thank you Inuyasha_

Inuyasha looked around. He could've sworn that he just heard Kikyou's voice. He then looked up and was shocked. He saw Kikyou's spirit floating above her ashes. She was in her priestess garb and had a calming smile on her face.

_Because of you, my soul is finally at rest. I'm free from all the bitterness and hatred that plagued me while I walked the earth._

"You're welcome Kikyou," he said, still a little awed by what he was seeing.

_Inuyasha, I know that you love Kagome and I want you to know that you were always free to let her into your heart. She loves you Inuyasha and needs to know that you feel the same. Go to her._

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Her form began to fade and that smile never left her features. _Goodbye Inuyasha…_

"Goodbye Kikyou…" he said softly.

Inuyasha had taken the ashes to Kaede who reburied them and put a protective seal around the site so that her ashes couldn't be stolen again. Now he was back at the well and was trying to figure what course of action to take.

"Since I don't know when she's coming back, I guess I could wait at the shrine. When she gets home, I'll tell her what happened and hopefully, she'll listen."

With that, he jumped into the magical well.

* * *

Kagome was in the choir room along with (to her slight dismay) her three friends. They had insisted on coming to see her rehearse since it was the last time before the contest.

The choir teacher smiled at the class. "Let's try something different today. Kagome, since you're the one entering the contest, you'll be first. Instead of practicing the song for the competition, sing something that goes with how you're feeling right now, at this moment."

"But this is the date of the contest. Don't you I think I should be perfecting the song?

"We'll work on the song after this exercise. Now, what song do you wanna do? How do you feel?"

Kagome thought for a few moments, and then said, "Don't Play That Song."

"Bold today huh? Ayumi, Eri, Yuki, how about you three do the background vocals?"

The trio squealed in delight and Kagome sighed in exasperation at their childishness. True, there was a time when she was just like them, but fighting demons practically every day made her grow up fast.

Kagome went over and put in a CD. The track started It was the music only so she would basically be doing Karaoke. After taking a breath, she began.

_Don't play that song for me_  
'_Cause it brings back memories__  
Of days that I once knew__  
Those days that I spent with you_

_Oh no! Don't let him play it! (Oh no)_  
'_Cause it fills up my heart with pain  
So please stop it right away_  
'_Cause I remember just what he said_

_He said darling (Darling, I love you)  
But I know that he lied (Darling I need you)  
I know that you lied (Darling I love you)  
Darling you lied, (you lied) lied (you lied), you lied! (to me)_

_Hey mister, don't play no more! Oh  
Don't play it…no more! I can't stand it!  
Don't play it no more! No more…  
_

_I remember on our first date  
He kissed me and he walked away  
I was only seventeen  
I never dreamed he'd be so mean_

_He told me darling (Darling I love you)  
But baby, baby you lied! (Darling I need you)  
Ooh… woo… you lied (Darling I love you)  
Darling you lied, lied, you lied! (to me)_

_Mmmmmmm…yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah_

_But oh…you lied! (Darling I love you)__  
You know that you lied (Darling I need you)  
__Hey baby, I know that you lied (Darling I love you)__  
Darling you lied, lied  
You lied, go on and hurt me, you lied!_

_Don't play it no more, no baby!  
Don't play it no more, don't do it!  
Don't play it no more!_  
'_Cause I can't stand it no more!_

Her friends clapped and the teacher smiled.

"Well, you certainly put emotion into it. Then again, you do that every time you sing, which is one of the reasons I think you'll do great."

"You got loud on some of the parts of the song too, but in a good way," Yuki said.

"That's what's called belting, and it's hitting high notes in full voice with power. Done healthily, it adds a different dimension to your voice and allows great projection," the teacher said.

"How come you chose that song Kagome?" Yuki asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eri said. "She's taking a swipe at that deadbeat boyfriend of hers!"

Normally, Kagome would've defended Inuyasha, but right now, she was too frustrated to care.

"Well, good luck tonight Kagome," Yuki said.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

Kagome sat outside the door of the shrine to rest. She was tired from practice and wanted to catch her breath before going inside. She heard the door open behind her and her mother sat down next to her.

"Did you have a good rehearsal Kagome?" she asked.

"Yes. I've got the song memorized perfectly."

"What's the song about?"

"Well, I don't want to give too much away, but the theme is communication in a relationship."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the Goshinboku and then back at Kagome and asked, "Does the song by any chance have to do with Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed and looked at the ground. "Is it that obvious?" she asked sheepishly.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and patted her daughter's head. "Kagome, I know you love him, and I know he cares just as much for you."

"How would you know that?" she asked dryly, her eyes still focused on the ground.

"If he didn't, he wouldn't have come over here and waited for you to return."

Kagome's head snapped up and she looked at her mother with wide eyes. "You mean he's been waiting here the whole time?"

"That's right. He's in your room right now."

Turning away from her mother once again, Kagome sighed and then stood up. "I'm going to go get ready for the competition," she said as she walked into the house.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a small giggle once her daughter was out of sight. "It's only a matter of time now."

Kagome went upstairs, deliberately ignoring her younger brother's presence. She came to her bedroom door and hesitated. She was unsure of what to say to Inuyasha.

_Just tell him you aren't interested in talking to him. Put your foot down._

She took a deep breath and entered her room. As expected, Inuyasha was there on her bed. What surprised her was that he was asleep. Kagome allowed herself a small smile as she watched him. He always looked at peace when he was sleeping.

She went into the bathroom adjacent to her room, being careful not to disturb Inuyasha. Knowing that the shower would probably wake him up, she decided to make it as short as possible.

Five minutes later, Kagome was out and had a towel wrapped around her chest and hair. She knew Inuyasha was awake because she had heard him exit her room. Going into her closet, Kagome changed into a simple blue ankle-length dress, and after combing her hair, she put in moon earrings and black heel shoes (not stilettos though, they were murder on her feet). Looking herself over one more time, she smiled at her reflection.

"Well, I'd better get downstairs if I'm gonna make it back to school in time," she said to her reflection.

Inuyasha was on the floor playing with Buyo when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked over and saw Kagome coming down. He stared, mesmerized, as she walked past him and out the door. Once he snapped out of his stupor, Inuyasha got up and went to the well because he knew she was going to the contest. He jumped through, hoping he would make it back in time to see Kagome.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi pulled up to the school and gave Kagome a supportive smile.

"Good luck Kagome."

Kagome smiled back. "Thanks mom."

The two stepped out of the car and made went to the auditorium. After signing her name at the contestant sign-up sheet, Kagome went backstage. Her mother signed on the sheet for visitors and went to find a seat.

While waiting, Kagome decided to warmher voice so she'd be ready when it was her turn to go on.

She softly hummed the melody of her song, making sure she hit every note and repeated the exercise to work out the kinks. Satisfied with her warm-up, Kagome proceeded to let her mind drift.

_I wonder what the other contestants will sing. Hopefully, they picked songs that are actually singable and not ones they can use just to show off. It almost never sounds good._

She had picked her song to send a specific message to a specific person. It meant something to her. As for winning, it would've been nice, but she didn't really care whether she won or lost. Kagome had entered this contest for two reasons. First to make the music teacher proud as it was only because of her encouragement that Kagome was here to begin with. Secondly, she wanted Inuyasha to know just what her feelings were regarding their relationship.

_I wonder if Inuyasha will find a way to bring the others over here. I really would like them to be here. Now that I think of it, if they do manage to get through the well, how will they get to the school? Inuyasha could probably show them the way, but he can't carry them all. I suppose Kirara would carry Sango, Miroku and Shippo. I just hope no one sees them. It would not bode well if news got out of a flaming two-tailed cat flying over the neighborhood._

Kagome smiled at the image of Kirara flying over her town. It would look pretty cool. She was brought out of her reverie by Ayumi who was tapping her shoulder.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"You're on third Kagome." She said.

"Alright, thanks."

"Good luck," she said, smiling."

Kagome nodded her thanks and Ayumi left.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were sitting at the well trying to figure out how to get them all to Kagome's time. They'd found out that Inuyasha couldn't take anyone with him as they'd tried with Shippo. None of them could go on their own other than the Hanyou.

"Inuyasha, how does Kagome go through the well?" Miroku asked.

"She always has the jewel shards with her," Inuyasha answered.

"Then how was she able to go through the well now that the jewel is complete?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Maybe her job here isn't finished until a wish is made."

"Well, whatever the case, if it worked for Kagome, it might work for us," Miroku said.

"But if we take the jewel over to her time, demons might come after it. We'd be putting Kagome's world in danger," Shippo said.

"True, but all of us would be there in case that does happen. We could stop them," Sango said.

"So I guess I'll ask Kaede for the jewel," Inuyasha said as he got up.

* * *

Kagome was about to go on. Looking over her appearance one more time, she walked on the stage and was shocked to see Inuyasha and the others in the audience. She smiled at them. Her choir teacher, the judge of the competition, smiled up at her.

"So Kagome, tell the audience what song you'll be singing tonight," she said.

"It's called, 'It's All Up to You'," Kagome said.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When the music started, Kagome looked directly at Inuyasha, making sure he knew who she was singing to.

_Every time we talk about the future,__  
You run away  
Why do you always see the danger?  
You're so afraid._

_I'm not the one you should fear  
Cause I'll always be here  
Show me how much you care  
And we can make it anywhere_

_How will I know what's on your mind this time?  
How will I know your love can be forever?  
Am I the only one that you want?__  
Half a heart will just not do  
Now it's all up to you_

_Baby, when I feel we're getting closer  
You turn around  
Saying all the things we're not supposed to  
You let me down  
_

_I'm not the one you should fear  
Cause I'll always be here  
Show me how much you care  
And we can make it anywhere_

_How will I know what's on your mind this time?  
How will I know your love can be forever?  
Am I the only one that you want?  
Half a heart will just not do  
Now it's all up to you_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes as she sang the next part.

_I wanna know what's going on  
I have been waiting for so long  
Tell me the reason why you make me cry  
When all I want is you  
Do you remember days of joy?  
Can we bring back what we've destroyed?  
Tell me the reason why you make me cry…_

As she finished, Kagome repeated the last syllable on "cry" three times, belting them out as the key changed.

_How will I know what's on your mind this time?  
How will I know your love can be forever?  
Am I the only one that you want?  
Half a heart will just not do  
Now it's all up to you_

_Half a heart will just not do  
Now it's all up to you…_

Kagome was on the verge of tears when the music faded. The audience erupted into applause, including her family and her friends from the past. She looked over at her teacher, who was beaming.

"Well Kagome, that was a wonderful performance. Your vocals were on point and you built up to the climax wonderfully. I see you're close to tears, so obviously, there was a lot of emotion tied to the song."

"Thanks," Kagome said softly.

"I can't say who will win this competition, but I think you stand a good chance."

Kagome nodded and walked back stage. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all looking at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Do you get it now?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome has never really told you her true feelings about the nature of your relationship," Miroku said. "Now that she has, I hope you do the right thing."

"Hey, where is Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Oh she's probably going to the car," Mrs. Higurashi said.

The group got out of their seats and went outside. They saw Kagome standing by the car. Her mother went over and hugged her.

"You did outstanding, sweetheart," she said.

"Thanks mom."

Her friends nodded their agreement. Kagome was getting into the car, when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Would you mind if I rode in there too?" he asked.

"Of course not," Mrs. Higurashi said.

As they rode back to the shrine, there was an awkward silence between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome, there's something important I have to tell you," Inuyasha said. "But not right now. Meet me on the other side of the well at the Goshinboku."

Kagome looked at him confused. "Alright Inuyasha," she said.

"Oh and…you look really pretty in that dress," he added, blushing.

She smiled at the hanyou. "Thank you," she said, a slight blush on her cheeks as well.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well and saw Inuyasha leaning on the Goshinboku. She walked over to him and looked in his eyes, trying to see what he was feeling.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry for what?"

"For always hurting you, especially when it came to Kikyou."

Her inquisitive expression didn't change. "Well, it's nice to know you finally realized how this whole thing has been affecting me, but I can't really blame you. As I said, I know she's first in your heart and I have no right to come between the two of you. Who you choose to be with is your decision. Like the song said, it's all up to you."

"That's just it. I've made my choice. Kagome, Kikyou is gone."

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"I mean that…she's dead. Her spirit is at rest."

Kagome audibly gasped at this information. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay. I was the one who killed her."

"What? Why?"

"She had tried to steal the Jewel, so I figured it was only way to stop her."

"Oh…"

"That and Kaede said that it was the only way to get Kikyou's soul to go into the afterlife."

"I see. At least she can rest in peace now."

"Kagome, my choice is you. You're first in my heart. I love you."

Kagome smiled, tears of joy filling her eyes. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

"I need you Kagome. Will you stay with me?" he asked, a desperate look in his eyes.

"Of course I will. I made a vow and I intend to keep it."

"My promise to Kikyou is fulfilled, so now I'll do my best to keep my promise to you. I'll always protect you."

Inuyasha smiled and then scooped Kagome up in his arms, bridal style. Before she could say anything, he kissed her. Kagome closed her eyes and responded eagerly.

When they pulled away, Inuyasha was beaming. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Accepting me as I am. Besides my mother, you're the only one who has loved me for who I am."

"Well, you're very welcome, but you're not completely right. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, mama, and Souta all love you just as you are."

His smile widened, if possible. "You're right, but it was only because of you that I was able to meet everyone and have so many friends."

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha, you give me too much credit."

"No, I think you give yourself too little credit," he said. "You are literally the best thing that's ever happened to me. I could never thank you enough for all you've done."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but Kagome put her finger on his lips to stop him. "There's something we still need to take care of. The wish hasn't been made yet."

"Oh yeah. Well, we could make it now."

"Don't you think we should do it with the others here?"

"Whatever you want," he said.


	5. Kagome's Wish

This is the last chapter. The wishes in here may seem a little implausible, so heads up. Anyway, I hope you like it. Read & Review!

* * *

Kagome's Wish

The group was soon gathered at the Goshinboku and Kagome had the jewel in hand.

"So what's your wish going to be Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure she's taken everyone's desires into account," Sango said.

"Just let her make the wish, already," Inuyasha said.

Kagome closed her eyes and in her mind, she called out to the jewel, making her wish. The jewel glowed brightly and when the light faded, the jewel was gone.

* * *

"What happened?" Shippo asked.

"We're in Kagome's living room," Inuyasha said.

"Where are Sango, Kirara and Miroku?"

"Probably on the other side of the well," Kagome said.

"What happened to your head?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up and smiled. There were black ears identical to Inuyasha's on her head. "Oh, well my wish was to grant my friend's deepest desires, whatever they were as well as my own. Mine was for half-demon blood, so I could live as long as you and I guess this was the side-effect."

"What was your wish Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"I wished for the well to work for everyone so the others could visit whenever they wanted."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, smiling.

"But what is Shippo doing here?" he asked.

"Well, my wish was that I could live here, in Kagome's time and be her adopted son."

Kagome began to tear up again. She picked up Shippo and hugged him tightly. "Oh Shippo. That is so sweet. I've come to think of you as my son and it means so much that you think of me as your mom."

"You really would want me as your son?" Shippo asked, truly surprised.

"Of course."

He hugged Kagome's neck tighter. "Can I call you mom?" he asked shyly.

She nodded. "I would love that."

* * *

Later that same day, Kagome told her family about her wish. They seemed to be accepting of it and welcomed Shippo into the family. Now, they were all in Kagome's room. Kagome wanted to discuss some things with the two of them.

"Now, just because we're living together doesn't mean I can stay home all the time. I will still have to go to school in order to get a college education and a job so I can support myself," Kagome said.

"That's okay. We'll manage," Inuyasha said.

"Please don't kill Shippo while I'm gone Inuyasha," she said.

"I won't hurt him," he assured her. "You adopted him as your son so as far as I'm concerned, he's my son too."

"So does that mean I can call you dad?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"Don't push it kid," Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Suddenly, there was an excited knock at the door. Kagome opened the door and was almost knocked over by Sango, who hugged her with all her strength and was crying.

"Thank you Kagome," she whispered.

"You're welcome," she managed to gasp out.

"Sango, I think you're choking her," Inuyasha said.

She eased her grip and pulled away to look at her friend. "He came back Kagome, and he remembers me."

"Sango, that's wonderful," she said.

"So I guess your desire was to get Kohaku back," Shippo said.

She nodded. Miroku came in and Sango's expression changed to one of annoyance. "Miroku apparently wanted it so that I would never be barren and could have children for as long as I live."

"Oh come on Sango, what's wrong with it?" he asked.

"Do you really think I want to have children in old age?" she asked, glaring at him. "Menopause exists for a reason Miroku!"

"Miroku, you're sick," Inuyasha said, glaring at his friend.

"Actually, that's not a problem. Kirara wished that Sango, Kohaku and I would have eternal youth." Miroku said. "That way, she and Sango could always fight demons together and the three of us wouldn't have to grow old."

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked.

"She didn't have any problem with my wish for Sango, and I just guessed Kirara's wish."

"Well, it looks like everyone's happy," Shippo said.

"It's a fairytale ending," Kagome added.

"Not quite," Inuyasha said. "Miroku, have you and Sango gotten married yet?"

They both blushed, and shook their heads.

"Get it done. Kagome, there's something I want to ask you too."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

He went over and took her hands in his. "Kagome, will you be my mate?"

She smiled from ear to ear. "Nothing would make me happier," she said.

The two kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Inuyasha looked at his friends grinning. "Now it's a fairytale ending."


End file.
